The House of Hades
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: A fall to Tartaras, A Sleeping Titan, A world to save, Can the prophecy of the seven be true? Will the world end? Not if these demigods can help it.
1. Chapter I

Percy I

The fall to Tartaras had been hard, but not hard enough for Percy to forget he had not fallen alone

"Annabeth" he shouted.

"Annabeth!" At last his eyes settled on a lump, groaning on the ground next to him.

"Gods Annabeth" he said, wiping sweat of his forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again!"

Groaning as she sat up, Annabeth sighed "Percy"

"Yes" Percy answered.

"We're in Tartaras"

"So I've noticed" Observed Percy.

"Home to a zillion monsters" Added Annabeth.

"Oh…" Percy wanted to slap himself in the face for being so stupid.

"Great Poseidon," he whispered.

"Sorry Owl head," he paused.

"Seeing you made me forget everything, even Gaia," he sighed.

Annabeth gasped.

"What" Percy asked, offended.

"I wasn't to mushy, was I" he demanded.

"Behind you" murmured Annabeth.

He turned, Percy scowled "Luke"

Leo II

"It's all my fault," groaned Leo.

While Coach Hedge was healing from the trauma of losing Percy and Annabeth, Leo got worse.

"Valdez!" barked Coach Hedge "I'm trying to watch Rick King Verses Slasher in a cage match of supremacy!" he muttered, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Moan in your own courters"

Leo, still in the habit of obeying the baseball bat-wielding Satyr, sulked of to his room. Jason, Hazel and Nico had gone looking for fuel, and Buford was flirting with the engine, So he could only talk to Piper or Frank, but Frank was crying in his courters and breaking things. Which left Piper, but since he had seen her in her power ranger jammies, he found himself unable to turn the handle let alone go into her room.

He shuddered as images of ponies and love hearts and hello kitty PJs invaded his head.

To keep his mind clear of any terrifying Jammies, he drew the ugliest, earthiest face possible and hung it on the wall.

Smiling he took out some darts from under his bed and let loose all his worry and fear as he threw a dozen darts at the doodle "Welcome to Leo world Gaia!" he smiled for the first time in days, as he watched the picture rip to pieces as surprisingly accurate darts slid down the drawing. "Get ready for a world of pain Gaia!" He smirked "Or Two"

Hazel III.

As they sludged through the muck, Hazel was reminded of how in Alaska, She, Percy and Frank almost drowned in muskeg, the memory forced a tear down her face, She soon noticed Nico was steps were hard, as id he was attempting to stomp on Gaia's face, which was possible yet a frightening thought, but Hazel soon stomping in sync to Nico. So was Jason.

She let out a shriek, as she couldn't stop marching. It took nearly an hour, but she stopped marching… right in front of a large shopping centre. A beautiful young woman emerged from it.

Seeing them she smiled, but as quick as it appeared it left "Where's the other" she demanded. "Give me Piper McLean!"

They all took a step back.

Jason scowled "Medea"

Hazel waited for an explanation, but apparently she wasn't going to get one. Nico looked just as uncomfortable as she did shifting his weight around. "Where is she!" shrieked Medea.

Nobody answered.

"You're meant to be dead," pouted Jason.

Medea laughed, "You think Gaia would keep ME dead" Giggling she flicked her hand

.

Each of the demigods found themselves facing a ferocious Hellhound.

Undeterred Nico gestured for it to leave and, unwillingly the creature left, howling into the woods.

Jason and Hazel watched in awe as the howls faded into the distance, but Medea just continued laughing "Gaia brought me back to end the life of Piper Mclean,"

Jason stepped forward, sword in hand and attempted to swing at her,

But Medea flicked her hand and disappeared, her last words still echoed in the air "And this is what I shall do!"

Piper IIII

Piper felt bored for the first time on Valdez airlines.

So bored she didn't think twice about looking into Katropis. "Show me something useful" she begged her knife.

The effect was immediate. Suddenly Piper found herself in a small dark room with storage boxes everywhere. The only light came from a candle labeled "Everlasting light! Only 45 drachmas."

Then she saw a small opening, it let out a shudder before it opened.

Piper watched horrified as another Piper was carted into the room. Other Piper didn't look as well rested as real Piper. She also looked like she had been in a fight… and lost.

Other Piper backed up into an empty corner and cuddled herself.

Piper wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but what good would that do? Cause other Piper to believe an eidolon was whispering in her ear? Not a good idea.

Piper headed for the door, the moment she turned the handle the small room disappeared, her last sight of the room had been other Piper, crying.

When the light was quenched, it really stayed quenched and Piper took in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a long cavern. "Tartaras" she whispered.

Suddenly she tripped over two big rocks.

An idea sprang into Pipers head, it was a crazy hope.

She quickly took a match from her pocket and lit it.

"Percy!" she let out a jovial cry.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth gasped. Piper was confused, could they see her? But Annabeth's gaze went straight through her.

She turned to see a boy with sandy blonde hair and a long scar across his forehead.

Percy also turned, and scowled.

"Luke"

"Percy" Luke extended his arms in greeting as if he was expecting a hug.

Tears were running down Annabeth's face.

"Luke…how?"

"Part of Kronos stayed in me, and never left."

He paused for effect.

"I wasn't welcomed anywhere"

Annabeth had stretched out her hand as if to check if he was real, but pulled it back, but Luke grasped her hand. Annabeth gasped again, he was very real.

"Hades put me here, with the monsters I have killed, with Kronos!" He clutched his face as if he wasn't sure if it was his.

"I can never be reborn Annabeth, My last wish will never be granted," He held his face in his hands.

Piper wondered, maybe Hazel could ask her father to free Luke.

Luke stared right at her " And nothing, can save me"

A bright light blinded her and she was back in her courters, but Luke's words echoed in her head "And nothing, can save me"

Frank

"BANG" Frank destroyed the night-light.

"CRASH" Frank broke the snow globe from Atlanta.

"CABOOM" the hard bottom of the globe slammed against the floor.

"I should've helped!"

"BOOM" The desk fell down.

"I could've saved them!"

"TINK TINK" The ceiling lights slapped against each other.

"I could've gone dragon mode!"

"Clink!" a glass fell down.

"I, I, I…" he stuttered

"I could've been there," he whimpered.

He collapsed on his bed.

"Why them?"

Percy for one thing was the kindest, most powerful, lay back guy he had ever met.

Annabeth was the wisest and second best with the big boat of Leo's.

They of all people, where in Gaia's territory now.

Just as he was about to cry, a scream returned him to reality.

"SHE'S COMING!" yelled Jason.

"START THE BOAT, START THE BOAT!" cried Hazel.

"GET US OUTA HERE!" Shrieked Nico.

He also heard Leo skidding down the hallway trying to reach the wheel in time, in time for what?

It seemed Leo had reached it, because slamming into the door accidently isn't easy.

Taking this as an opportunity, Frank ran after Leo.

The others were panting on the main deck

"Medea," he gasped for breath "Coming!"

Leo grimaced. "They must have some history" Frank thought. "Bad history"

Piper appeared "You know how you said Medea is coming?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"You're too late" she pointed to a figure floating towards the boat.

"Full speed ahead!" cried Leo.

As the boat made a creaking noise and stopped.

"Fuel, always forget the fuel" Leo muttered.

A laugh came from the figure.

" And so we meet again" laughed Medea.

"Why aren't you dead?" Piper said wearily.

"I asked that too" Sighed Jason.

"Silence!" Screamed Medea.

"Give up Piper McLean!"

"Like that's gonna happen" she taunted, but she didn't sound certain.

Medea just smiled,

"Kobaloi come!"

2 Kobaloi came out from the hallway they were short and impish . They're hands filled with all the valuables they could hold.

"Hey" Said Leo, grabbing his tool-belt from one of the imps and attached it to his trousers.

"Mine" he said slowly as if to a baby.

The Kobaloi hissed at him.

Leo stuck his tongue at them and fidgeted with the strap on the belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

"What do you mean nothing could save you" Annabeth whispered "Luke…"

"Hazel could help you!" Percy blurted out.

"Ahh Hazel it happens I met Ephialtes the giant, he explained his, err unfortunate ending as HE put it… I call it life, or in this case Death." Luke sighed.

"Luke, I never knew-" Annabeth started but was interrupted.

"I know you were unaware of my after-life,

But Annabeth it's better you didn't know of it, or Crazy camp Half-blood may have sent a quest for me" he sighed again this time with anticipation.

Annabeth was about to point out that no demigods but she and Percy had ever dared venture into Tartaras… let alone purposely, but she doubted he would be grateful for the truth.

"I'm afraid our little cha is unnecessary, the main reason I'm here is that I've been sent to kill you"

He groaned.

"What, Luke why?" Annabeth felt warm wet tears falling down her face.

"My neighbors threatened to kill me if I didn't kill you, dyeing once embarrassing, dyeing twice humiliation for the rest of death." He muttered.

"Better get it over with."

The tears came even faster " This isn't you Luke… please think about what your doing!"

Luke smiled, golden eyes luminously flashing in the dark. "Hey" Annabeth thought, "Luke hasn't got gold eyes"

"Who says I'm only Luke"

Piper.

Piper had been unwillingly a lot of places, but never had she ever; want to miss a shopping trip.

As they walked, or in Pipers case were carried, one of the Kobaloi took her book on monsters and began chewing its gold cover as if to check if it was pure gold.

"Hey" she said groggily "Give that back!"

Medea had given her some curse, the kind that exhausted you.

Piper grabbed her book and bonked the imp on its little green head with it.

It made some sounds like a monkey, mainly oohs and Ahhs.

Piper covered her ears, you had to give her some extra credit, she was covering her ears with bound hands. The gag had eventually fallen of. The imps obviously grabbed that too.

When they reached the shopping centre, Pipers dream came true, usually that meant good things but unless you counted getting thrown into a room with threats of Jason's life hanging in the air, this was not good.

She huddled into the corner tears running down her face coming as fast as she'd be running if the door was open

She preyed to her mum for the first time, "Mum, please mum, keep Jason safe and help me, for once!"

She sniffed "Please Mum, please"


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I've decided to continue writing this story, although some awful person called "Thin air" left a horrid review, expect more tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors note: Thank you Helen, Fantasybookworm2012 and Anessieblack4292, for your very kind reviews', you're the reason I've continued this. Sorry that it's short.**

Nico.

He could see an abyss. "No, no!" How did he get here? "Not here, please anywhere but here!" Nico wasn't frightened cause he didn't know where he was; it was _because_ he knew where he was… Tartaras, the dark abyss of evil. Nico screamed, as memories came at him, memories too painful to forget. Those memories hit him full in the face and realization struck him. He now knew what he must do. All the anger and resentment he had once held to Percy and know felt for Percy. Percy had been the big brother he had never had, his big rock of protection. He'd lost count of the times Percy had helped him out before, and now Percy was the one in danger, and Nico was not prepared to lose another friend/family member, in other words, Percy was _not_ gonna die while Nico could help it. Nico walked forward and said like a mad-man to his dream "I am not scared of you anymore!" and the dream eventually faded, leaving Nico pondering this in his bed on the Argo II.


End file.
